Description (adapted from the Applicant?s Abstract): The University of Michigan proposes to continue providing at least two years of research training in medical rehabilitation to post-doctoral fellows in the disciplines of physiatry, psychology, rehabilitation engineering, neurophysiology, biomechanics and other related fields. We have developed a research training program based on the theme of "Bridging Science into Service." Trainees will participate in one of three core areas: (1) assessment of motor performance and its impact on function; (2) brain injury: recovery and treatment; and (3) occupational health and wellness outcomes. Each core is led by senior investigators with extensive experience in research mentorship. The cores bring together well-established basic science laboratories, a variety of funded research cores, and clinic research settings with an extensive history of multidisciplinary collaboration. Training will focus on the new body of knowledge that will emerge from taking insights from laboratory research and applying them to problems that confront our society. Each trainee will enroll in graduate courses or other related courses to receive instruction in the tools of research. This coursework will be supplemented by didactic sessions and individual mentorship focused on developing independent research skills, improving written and oral communication skills, and understanding the process of obtaining extramural funding. By working with seasoned mentors in established research settings, the trainees will have the resources available to conduct pilot projects that will foster growth in their chosen area of investigation. Collaboration and interaction between research cores will give the trainee a broad knowledge of tools and techniques that can be used to answer research questions in medical rehabilitation. The training program includes a structured didactic program, and a comprehensive system of evaluation. The program is directed by a principal investigator with a solid training record, who takes final responsibility for trainee progress. A committee of scientific experts will provide external review and advise the investigators. Over the past decade our trainees have graduated to academic positions around the country and maintained their research productivity. Our experience suggests that we possess an attractive environment for recruiting and training quality physician and Ph.D. fellows. We believe that our commitment to diversity and our reputation for excellence in research account for our success in recruiting candidates from an admittedly under-supplied field and from under-represented minorities. Our institution has a clear understanding of contemporary issues in biomedical research and pursues policies and activities consistent with teaching the responsible conduct of research.